Revenge Is A Game That No One Wins
by xXMimiHeartzxX
Summary: The Misfits pull a prank on a fellow misfit. The prank goes horribly wrong and one of them is dead. The Misfits cover up the death to protect themselves. A few weeks later, Things take a turning point and now everyone was playing a bloody game of survival
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so I got my sleep && i'm ready to re-type this whole thing :P Well anyways I hope you like this. This is the new && improved 'The Misfit Massacre'. I'm still using the same characters FYI (Clare, Eli, Adam, Alli, Fiona, Cat, Tori, Alex) So anyways Enjoyyy :]**_

_**PS: Sorry if the characters become OOC (Out Of Character)**_

_**PPS: Lets pretend Eli has a big phobia of clowns. K? K!**_

_**PPPS: Everone is a junior ;]**_

Chapter 1

(Clare's POV)

It was a freezing winter night and Me, Eli, Adam, Fiona, Alli, Tori, Alex and Cat were having one of our super fun sleepovers at Alex's apartment. We were watching a marathon of all the Scream movies as we all cuddled up in blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags while we were covered up in popcorn. The reason why the living room looked like a popcorn tornado set off was because every time when the guy what that weird mask came up Cat would go totally nuts and throw all the popcorn in the air while crying her eyes out. After 20 minutes of the popcorn throwing, and the screaming and crying, Eli and Adam had this "Brilliant" idea to tie up Cat on a chair, Duct tape her mouth shut, put a bandana over her eyes and just let her there till the marathon was done. I felt bad for Cat. We were barely watching Scream 1. By the time the marathon was done the boys let go of Cat who was awake and happy. "Why are you soo happy? You were tied up for a long ass time" Alex said drinking her soda. "Well, i'm happy that i'm finally out so I can do _this_" Cat faced the boys and she slapped Adam and kneed Eli "Down Below". I love that girl "No one messes with Caterina Valentine except Bianca and Fitz!" I couldn't believe she actually said that. "Caterina?" Tori asked. Cat smilled sweetly and nodded at her. After Eli maintained his breath we all sat in the livingroom to play 'Truth Or Dare' "Alli Truth Or Dare?" Adam asksked Alli "Uhm. Dare" Alli replied "I dare you to prank call " We all laughed as Alli reached for her phone hesitantly. She dialed his house number and put in on speaker. "Hello" tired voice appeared as we tried to keep quiet. "Whatever you do. _DON'T LOOK IN YOUR CLOSET" _Alli said in a scary pedo voice. "What?" Simpson sounded annyed and scared. Alli hung up as we started laughing really hard "I love unicorns" Cat blurted out while giggling uncontrollably. We all stopped laughing and just stared at Cat who was still giggling. "O...K?" Fiona said smiling. "Ok, Cat Truth Or Dare" Alex asked Cat. "Dare" Cat said. Alex smirked "I dare you to go outside and hold a sign that "Honk if i'm hot" Cat gasped as we all laughed. "Fine..." Cat said as we all headed for the door. Minutes later Alex came back from the prank store and got the sign. "Do I have to do this?" Cat asked as she put the sign on We all nodded as we stepped back and watched. Cat got honked like 12 times and rejected 3 times. The whole situation was hilarious but Cat's face was red as a tomato. We walked back inside and played charades then at 3 in the morning we fell asleep.

(Cat's POV)

I woke up at 9am full of energy and happiness. I was craving Blueberry Toater's Strudels when I opened the freezer I saw like 6 bra's covered with chocolate in the freezer. "Uhh.." I said triyng to politely wake my friends up. After many attempts I startted hitting Alex with a pillow "What?" Alex shouted waking everybody up. Everyone groaned as they saw me. "What's wrong Cat?" Tori asked me. "I saw something" I said. "Ugh! Kill it!" Adam whined as he went back to sleep. "No. I meant in the freezer" I whined as I pointed at the freezer. Clare got up, opened the freezer door and glared at Eli. "What happened?" Alli asked "Someway, Somehow our bra's took a shower in chocolate and magically flew in the freezer" Clare said sarcasticly as I giggled. Suddenly all the girls looked at Eli "Hey! Why do all of you look at me? You think i'm actually that evil" Eli smug. "Are you denying it?" Tori asked "Nope" Eli smirked and laughed. All of us girls looked at each other, grabbed our bra's, and walked over Eli like an army and whacked him with our frozen bra's. After 3 minutes of beating him up we stopped and went to eat breakfeast. Except for Adam who was asleep. "We will get you" Tori added after she drank her oranje juice. "Whatever" Eli said finishing his chocolate chip pancakes.

(The Next Day)

(Alex's POV)

Me, Clare, Cat, Tori, Alli and Fiona went to the mall while the boys stayed in my apartment playing Black Ops. We were talking about ways to get revenge on 15 minutes while eating in the food court. "I don't know, Eli is too smart to fall for any prank" Tori said giving up "You can't give up! Eli froze my lucky bra" Fiona said "What do you need a lucky bra for?" Alli asked "Um. Nothing" Fiona said drinking her pepsi nonchalantly. "I don't think I wanna know" Clare said throwing away her food "Alex, you should know more about pranks. You pull them almost everyday" Tori said "Yeah, but the urge to prank Eli never happened until now" I said. Then an idea popped in. and I smirked. "Ooh. I know that look. She has an idea" Cat said giggling. "Eli has a phobia of clowns ever since he was 7" "And?" Alli said "Wait...How?" Fiona asked "Um. He made me swear not to talk about it" I said. "Well anyways. We can hire a clown and you know just simply scare him." Everyone looked at each other "Well the plan sucks but we dont have anymore options so we'll go with that" I added. Everyone nodded and high-fived. Eli better watch out. He's gonna get the scare of his life.

End Of Chapter 1

_**So here's what I meant to write earlier today but since I was exhausted I just didn't do it right. But here it is. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this. It means alot to me. I love you guys. It takes hours to write fanfic's but only a few seconds to review,favorite,alert and all that other stuff. So please be kind and make my day. Once again I love you guys. :]**_

_**xoxo**_

_**PeaceLove&&Cupcakes**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyyyyy. Thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are awesome. I bring upon you chapter 2 of 'Revenge Is A Game That No One Wins'...WOW that sounded wayy better in my head. LOL well read on ;)**_

Chapter 2

"Prank Gone Wrong"

(Adam's POV)

The Girls were still at the mall and me and Eli were at Alex's place playing Black Ops. "Your going down" I told Eli as I was trying to shoot him "In your dreams Adam" Eli chuckled. "Let's make a bet. If I win you will have to show Clare the "Gift Bag" you got her for your wedding" I laughed as Eli paused the game and socked my arm "How did you know about the basket?" Eli asked. I smirked and said "Remember when I stayed at your house last week? You were taking a shower and I was bored so I looked around a bit and saw a basket perfectly wrapped with some "Items" inside". Eli's face turned bright red as I laughed until my stomach hurted. "I got that bag for our honeymoon. We are gonna need it" I laughed even harder. Eli's face was as a tomato. Then he smiled. "Fine lets bet. If I win you will buy Fiona a vibrator" I mouth opened as I glared at him.. I hesitated but we shook hands "Deal" I said choking in my own words. Me and Eli started playing COD for a few minutes then my phone buzzed "Ah Crap! Dude pause the game" I told Eli "No I'm almost winning" I glared at Eli "DUDE pause the game. This is why I don't like it when your player 1" "Hehe, Thats why I LOVE being player 1 . Especially today" Eli replied smirking. I socked him as he paused the game. It was a text from Alex.

_Yo Adam. We have the perfect revenge for Eli. You know how he hates clowns right?_

I texted back. This time I scooted awya from Eli so he wouldn't see.

_Yeah?_

"Hey Adam I'm gonna be in the restroom" Eli said getting up "Have fun playing with yourself" I laughed "Dude. I don't jackoff!" Eli spat as he entered the bathroom. Alex replied :

_This plan is very simple. We will have another sleepover at Fiona's house. Me,Clare,Fiona,Cat, Tori and You will get "Pizza" when actually we are spying on him. Then when the clown comes in Eli will pee his pants and revenge is complete. :)_

_Adam: Umh I guess but let me get this straight. We are gonna spy on him when the clown comes and watch him get scared?_

_Alex: -_- Yes thats what I just said..._

_Adam: Ooooooooooh...what time do we come over at the condo?_

_Alex: Uhm? how about at 8:30ish? Then we leave for the "Pizza" at 11_

_Adam: Oh ok then. See you later. Wait! How are you gonna get a clown in 2 hours? _

_Alex: Don't worry about that. See you tonight alright?_

_Adam: O.o ok. Bye_

"Hey" Eli said as he sat back down on the couch. "Ready?" Eli said as he grabbed his controller. I nodded as we started playing. "Hey Eli. The girls wanna have a sleepover at Fiona's place. You in?_" _"Sure what time?" "At 8:30" "Ok" I shot Eli dead as I cheered in victory. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOW YOU HAVE TO SHOW CLARE YOUR BASKET YOU HORNY EMO BOY!" I shouted as I danced around. Eli just glared at me. Ha. What a good day..

(Later)

(Cat's POV)

Me and Alex were in the kitchen making chips and dip and cutting cucumber for facials. Ten minutes later thehe guys walk in. "Heyy" Adam said as Eli waved at us. We waved back as they sat next to their girlfriends and Tori and Alli. "Cat I think we have enough cucumbers. Can you please put the knives back?" Alex said. Then the sudden urge to pee hit me hard and I started to do my potty dance. "Why cant you do it? I have to peeeeee" I whined. Alex glared "I have to tell Alli something very important! Now put the knives away!" Alex whispered harshly as she walked away. Since I almost peed my pants I just carelessly put the pointy sharp part of ther knife upside on those knives holders. I mean who could get hurt right? I rushed to the bathroon and peed satisfied. An hour later after us girls did our own girl thing and the guys played the XBox. We sat down on the couch to watch 'Madea Goes To Jail. During the movie I kept looking at the clock impatiently. I was so excited for Eli to finally taste his own medicine.I could just imagine pee seeping down through Eli's legs...Ew! When I looked again it was 10:28 and my patience was running out "I'm Hungry!" I blurted out. Adam and the girls glared at me but Eli nodded "Yeah me too" He agreed. Alex sighed sharply as she got up. "Ok. Come on guys lets go get pizza. Eli stay here" she said getting her jackett. Everyone followed Alex out the door. Gladly Eli agreed to stay. We all hid behind bushes and watched Eli through the big window. Eli was coloring his nails with a sharpie. HeeHee, Classic Eli. Alex took out her Iphone and dialed a number "Hey Eric, you here?"..."Ok. Just go with the plan. We left the door open for you.".. "Ok. Good Luck when Eli sees a clown he has a habit to punch, kick and slap" "Uh'huh. Ok Bye" Thats all we heard then she hung up. Then this creepy clown rushed in, tapped Eli on the shoulder and waved. Eli went balistic and screamed. The clown just smiled at him and tried to hug Eli. Eli had this scared face as he ran away from the clown. The clown was chasing Eli for 5 minutes then they stopped in the kitchen. We were trying really hard not to laugh as the clown was walking towards Eli, Then I realized I didn't fix the knives the right away and Eli was backing up on them...Oh No. I started to frantically bang on the window hysterically "ELI! ELI! GET AWAY FROM THE KNIVES!" I shouted. Everyone else covered my mouth and started to shush me. I started sobbing. Nut thge other started laughing. Not at me at Eli. "Why are you crying?" Alex asked me "This is hilarious" Alli added. I furiosly pointed at the knives Eli was backing up to. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. As we all started to pound on the window that we broke that window. Eli looked at us in shock. But that dumb clown decided to try to give Eli a hug and it caused Eli to back towards straight at the knives. We all stared in shock as we saw Eli stabbed and...dead. We frantically got inside and Clare,sobbing pulled the knives out of Eli's back and started to hug his lifeless body. We all started crying as Alex was beating up the clown and ran him out of the house. It was my fault...Eli is dead...because of..ME. I cried really hard as I grabbed my things and rushed home. Its my fault... I'm a murderer

End Of Chapter 3

_**Okay guys hope you enjoyed it. This chapter wasnt so good i'm sorry, I'm not a good writer. It takes hours to type chapters for FanFic but it takes a few seconds to review,favorite and alert. So please do me a favor and make my day. Thanks! :D**_

_**PeaceLove&&Cupcakes**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heey guys :) Thank you for the reviews on chapter 2 they meant alot to me :). Im sorry for disapointing you guys for Eli's death. I FELT so bad after I saw(some) of the reviews and some not-so-nice PM's. I was thinking of re-doing everything AGAIN even though I LITERALLY stayed up all night typing the whole story on my laptop. But after long nights of thinking, I decided not to. I mean for the first time I was SATISFIED with this and then later some rude ppl decided to PM me and bash on this story becuz I killed off Eli. You know what? thats NOT fair you guys. I am not gonna throw away a WHOLE NIGHT OF TYPING AND ORGANIZING becuz of a few mean ppl. So either accept what happens happens and keep reading this story if you wanna or leave. I dont need none of your CRAP.  
>So, sorry of me ranting I just wanted to get that out.<br>Here is the cast of this story if any of you were confused. Sorry I didnt do this earlier D:**_

_**Aislinn Paul- Clare Edwards  
>Munro Chambers- Eli Goldsworthy<br>Jordan Todosey- Adam Torres  
>Annie Clark- Fiona Coyne<br>Melinda Shankar- Alli Bhandari  
>Ariana Grande- Cat Valentine<br>Victoria Justice- Tori Vega  
>Selena Gomez- Alex Russo<br>Well there you go. Enjoy! ;D  
>and to KitKat0219 and<strong>_ _**indescribablegalx3. Thank you SO MUCH for your super nice and AWESOME reviews. You are a bunch of total sweethearts :) You always make me smile :) and to the other people that reviewed. Thank you my lovely's & Keep 'Em Coming! :DDDDD**_

_**Ooh, and I forgot to tell you. So I still love Eclare, but I couldn't help but think that Imogeli (Imogen and Eli) look soo cute together! :DDDD I fell inlove with that couple like 3 days ago LOL. Ahh! SOO cute! Tell me in a review if you feel the same, if you don't then oh well! Haha I love them so much I even made a story about them on my youtube! If you wanna check it out my YouTube username is NayelliLovesYou101 xD Well anyways. Enjoy! ;DD**_

Chapter 3

(Alex's POV)  
>I could not believe my plan backfired! I grabbed the knives and went over to the sink and washed the blood off. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and saw a sobbing Clare behind me "How did this happen?" She asked me. I turned off the water and put the knives down. "Me and Cat were cutting cucumbers and Cat put the knives the wrong way and that stupid clown...um... I think you know what hapenned next" I said. Clare nodded, wiping away her tears "Yeah I know. I was there" she replied as she walked away. I sighed as I took out my phone "I gotta call Cat. She's problably hating herself right now" I muttured to myself as I dialed Cat's number. "Hello?" I heard a cracky voice on the other line "Hi Cat. Where are you?" I asked. She sniffed and spat at me "Why?" "We want you here..Please come back to the condo." I took me 10 minutes to convince her to come back to the condo. After battling with the stubborn Cat , I walked in the living room and sat with my friends who were crying and hugging each other. I couldn't help but feel..guilty. I noticed Clare was holding and hugging Eli's lifeless body and it made me feel worse. Sure, it was gross seeing 'Eclare' show Heavy PDA. But Clare was happy with him, and it was my fault that the love of her life died. My eyes widened as I muttered "We're killers..." Everyone looked at me. "We killed him" I said shaking while holding myself. "W-we H-HAVE to get rid of him". I stuttered as I started sobbing and screaming, I was having a anxiety attack right on the spot. Adam came up to me massaging me trying to calm me down "Calm down Alex. Breath in and out." Fiona walked up to me and handed me a glass of cold water. "T-Thank-k You" I said as I grabbed the glass and drinked all of the water. "What are we gonna do now?" Alli asked wiping away her tears. "No one can know about this. Do you know what shit loads of trouble we could get into?" Fiona said crying harder she all shrugged and a few "I dont know" were said. Minutes later Cat walked in and looked at us with dead fear. We looked at her too. She got down on her knees and cried. "Cat, its ok." Tori said calmly as she rubbed Cat's shaking back. "No its not! I KILLED ELI! IM STUPID LIKE EVERONE SAYS I AM!" Cat yelled "No your not!" Clare said "It was an accident Cat" Alli said. Tears poured out as I got up and hugged Cat tightly. After a few seconds she pulled away. "What are we gonna do now? Should we call Cece and BullFrog?" Cat said. We all looked at each other.<p>

(Clare's POV:)

"No.." Fiona spoke up. "What?" Cat asked "I think his parents should know that their son died" she added. Fiona shook her head. "Too could end up in jail " Fiona said "Then what do you WANT to do with the body?" Alex asked. Fiona went into a room and came back with 7 shovels. "Bury Him?" I said. Fiona nodded. Alli got up "I agree. I CANNOT do jail time. I BARELY made it out alive with my parents finding out about my record. I do not need another problem" she added. Alli grbbaed a shovel, then Adam did, then Alex, then Cat. I hesitated but I inhaled and grabbed a shovel. "I know a place" I said as Adam grabbed Eli's body, put him in a big bag. Everyone nodded as we all hopped in Morty. "Where are we going?" Adam asked me. "Somewhere". Adam sighed.

(Fiona's POV:)

We were driving for about 45 minutes when we arrive at this gorgeous meadow in the country.

"Where are we?" Alli asked waking up fom her nap "Spring Meadow. Me and Eli's secret hide-out" Clare responded as she got out of the car. When we got out of the car we all gapsed at the Meadow. It was so beautiful. There were pretty, colorful flowers everywhere. The trees were big and green. It was just gorgeous. "Where do you wanna bury him?" Alex asked. "Clare pointed to a tree. A heart was carved in it and it said "Eli + Clare" "Aww!" Cat said as she saw the writting. "Does anyone know about this place" Adam asked "Well duh! But no one that we KNOW, knows about this" Clare replied staring and touching the carved writting. Tori walked up to Clare and hugged her "I'm so sorry" she whispered as Clare cried. Cat, Alli, and Alex started crying too. I decided to be the strongone "Guys. Let's bury Eli. You know... So we wont get in trouble" I said. Clare nodded in agreement "Okay. Come on guys. We were digging for a good ten minutes. Thunder banged as It startled all of us. Then rain started pouring hard. Cat gasped "Its raining" "I know" Clare said. "Come on. Lets just get over with this so we won't catch a cold" Adam said, trying his best not to cry. "Let's make this a "Funeral"" Tori added. We can take a look at his body for a last time. Say some last words...and bury him. "I like that" Clare said. We all nodded as Adam Got Eli out of the bag and placed him down the cold earth. "Who want to go first?" he asked. Alli raised her hand. "Eli. You were an amazing friend. You gave me such good advice. Its really hard to believe you're dead. We're really sorry for doing what we did. Have fun flying with the angels" Alli said as she stepped back and let out a cry. I stepped forward and kneed down next to Eli. "You were so funny. So talented. Gosh, I have so many things to say. I'm going to miss you soo much" I didn't really know what to say so I just got up. Everyone went except for Cat and Clare. "Eli. You were my BFF since Pre-K. We had so many good memories. Its a shame you had to leave this way." Cat started sobbing " Please forgive me on what I did. I didn't expect anybody to get hurt. I'm so so so sorry. You will always be my BFF. I will never forget you. Please don't hate me. I love you like a brother. Thank you for fighting off those bullies in elementary school. Please, like a million trillion times, PLEASE forgive me..I love you. Rest In Peace ." Cat let go of Eli's hand, got up and started crying in Adam's chest. Clare was last. "Eli. I love you so much. I'm so sorry you had to leave this way. You will always be in my heart. You were so talented,funny,nice, sarcastic, cute. You were my world. Now that your gone I-..." Clare couldn't even finish her sentence so she just got up and started to hug Tori, sobbing. " Burn him" We all looked at Clare. "Burn him" Clare reapeated. "What? Why?" Adam asked, "Like Fiona said. We cant take risks. Burn him" She said. "Are you sure" Tori asked. Clare nodded. "Yeah.." Clare breathed out. "Eli has gasoline and mathes in his trunk" she added. Adam left and came back a few minute slater with the items. He poured Gasoline on Eli's body and set him on fire. We all sobbed except for Adam as we saw Eli burn. After what it seemed like Eli disappeared. Clare put his ashed in the hole we buried and we put all the dirt back to how it was. "I'm goign to miss him" Cat added as she pulled flowers out of the ground and put them on Eli's "Grave" "Me too" Clare said. We all stood there staring at the grave crying. Feeling Guilty...

End Of Chapter 3

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

_**Well thanks for reading my lovelies. Sorry for sucky chapter(or bad spelling/ grammar)I was kinda in a hurry. so yeah really sorry about that. So please review, That would be really nice :) and thank you for taking your time to even read this, it means alot to me. I love you guys. and FYI I'm going on vacation to San Antonio to see the fat whale in sea world :DDDDD so i'm not really gonna update in 2 weeks. I'm sorry! whats worse is that i'm gonna miss the Degrassi Season 11 Premier! DDDDD: Oh well at least they show re-runs. GAH! sorry I have a bad habit to ramble! Well anyways. Thanks for everything and see you laterr! :)))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Long time no talk!**_

_**OMFG I am so so so sorry for not updating & writting new chapters i've been reallyyy busy I am so super sorry! I fele like crying! I promise you today that ALLL of my stories will be updated today! D:**_

_**Please forgive meee! **_


End file.
